


The Seas of Ahch-To

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: "I've seen your daily routine; you are not busy."





	The Seas of Ahch-To

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing some short writing exercise self-challenges and this is what happens when I'm going back and forth between writing on Seafoam and Binary Eclipse.

Luke slowly picked his way down to the water, as he’d done so many times in the past. Arranging transport had been difficult, and expensive in a way that the thriftiness born and bred from a desert childhood balked at. But what did he have to spend it on now? The Caretakers had no use for credits.

He settled himself heavily on a spray-damp rock, trailing his fingers in the water. For a minute, like he always did, he worried he wouldn’t come. Either because he’d grown frustrated with him, or some misfortune had befallen him that Luke would have had no way of knowing about.

Then the water rippled with the passage of something just below the surface and with a splash Ezra hauled himself out. The sunlight that filtered through the fog gleamed wetly on deep blue and orange scales that had dulled a little with time, but were still as hard as ever, and his long unbound hair dripped down his back and shoulder. He wavered, and Luke nearly reached out to help, but then his powerful tail found purchase against some of the rocks and he held steady, smiling a little distantly as he leaned in to nudge his forehead against Luke’s.

Luke knew what he was asking, knew if he opened himself to the Force Ezra’s mind would be in his, filling it with rainbow images and words. Maybe showing him what secrets lurked in the depths of Ahch-To’s oceans, or how the stars formed different patterns on the surface of the sea than they had so far away on Lothal where they had first met.

Instead he brushed his lips against Ezra’s, tasting salt, and offering the only apology he could.

Ezra just smiled a little against his lips, then began signing for him.


End file.
